Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24477849-20131230211213/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131230232615
First off i don't think kat is going to die i don't think that julie is done with the character and i don't think she would have set stefan up with kat if they were just going to kill her off but julie may have said that the fans will be happy but considering how many ships there are it is impossible to make all the fans happy. Nina also said this was a bitter sweet episode she loved it and thinks everyone will like what they did but it is also sad so it doesn't mean nobody will die. I also think it is riddiculus to think that becasue kat is killed off that people will stop watch that is never going to happen we may not like it but we will still watch. Here is the the thing from the begining julie pretty much knows where the season will go what the arcs will be they may not have the episode written but they have an outline so kat living or dying is already been decided i think it always comes down to is there still story to tell with her (remember she isn't a lead of the show elana is) do they connect her to the reso of the canvas, do they give her a story of her own, do they make her leave what do we want to show. The other problem that they will eventually have is by having both elana and kat it is getting to the point where the other characters are being pushed to the side so how long can they keep charactersl like bonnie, caroline, jeremy and matt not that involved with the show and sitting on the sidelines The truth of the matter is no matter what ship you are with be it klaroline, delana, stellan, forwood, stefan/kat, damon/kat ete ete you will never make everyone happy so when julie says everyone will be happy it isn't all that true becasue it is impossible. If delena fans are happy then stellana isn't , if karoline fans are happy forwood isn't ete ete With that said i don't think kat will die i think her dying would be too obvious tvd like to shock the audience and usually deaths occurs becasue of some disaster but with kat it is just time that caught up with her and i think this story is more about us knowing who she is and why she has done what she has done. Up till now all we know is that we like kat but that she is a selfish and horrible person who only does things for herself and if she is capable of love then the only one she loves is stefan. Unlike damon, stefan, klaus and elijah we have seen the good and bad of them and even the bad has us feeling for them because we get there back story. Where katherine has always been used as a plot for elana.